Ginny's First Day
by NymphoHP
Summary: Following Ginny on her first day after becoming a member of Nymphadora's Nymphos. Takes place after Ginny's Induction and contains a few smutty adventures and Ginny dealing with the difficulties of first time use of the Urina-Exiret spell. Contains much smut, please don't read if you're offended by this :) Other characters in this story, Padma & Parvati and Tonks.
1. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great!

**Warning****: **I will be primarily writing smut based story lines, if this isn't your sort of thing then please don't read. You won't enjoy it :)

**Spells:** I'm currently working on my own spells, if you would like to know more about them, see the final chapter of my first story "Nymphadora's Nymphos: Ginny's Induction"

* * *

The morning after Ginny's induction, she had woken up in a strange bed. Hermione had given Ginny her bed when they got in late that morning, as Ginny had been gushing uncontrollably and peeing over everything.

She was woken, to her delight, by a still completely naked Katie Bell. They had started having sex again after Katie woke Ginny, this time on Hermione's already filthy bed.

Because of this, they had missed the first few lessons that morning after spending time getting to know each other and making an even bigger mess of Hermione's bed. Ginny and Katie eventually dragged themselves away from Hermione's sodden pee and cum stained bed, managing to get themselves into the shower.

They managed to pull themselves together just as the bell rang for lunch. Katie helped Ginny on with a fresh diaper after they got out of the shower, just in case she had any problems controlling her bladder, and the girls separately made their way to the great hall, making sure to sit at least a few seats apart to avoid any suspicion.

Ginny sat opposite Hermione who immediately covered for her and asked, "Are you feeling better Ginny? You didn't look very well this morning".

"Much, thanks... I think I got it all out of my system", Ginny just blurted out the first thing that came into her head. She hadn't expected Hermione to say anything, but at least it gave her a cover story.

Hermione quietly kicked off her shoe under the table, wasting no time. She gently brushed the tip of her bare toe along Ginny's ankle, as to not startle her too much. She noticed Ginny jump ever so slightly, and she continued moving her toes up the inside of Ginny's leg. Hermione traced her way along Ginny's bare leg and along her inner thigh, as she expected, she felt her toes brush up against a large diaper.

Hermione gave Ginny a subtle smile as she looked into her eyes, which were telling her to stop what she was doing. Hermione of course ignored her and continued rubbing the ball of her foot against Ginny's dry diaper, pushing hard against her. Ginny quickly put a hand under the table and grabbed a hold of Hermione's bare foot. She pushed it away for a moment, but then felt a surge of excitement inside her as she'd grasped Hermione's bare foot, her fingers brushing against her toes.

Ginny wanted nothing more than to be back in Hermione's bedroom on her filthy bed, sucking at the toes that were rubbing up against her diaper.

Ginny employed Hermione's own trick and dropped her knife under the table. She got down on her knees and pushed her head through the gap between the table and the bench. Ginny opened her mouth and brushed her lips along Hermione's toes, taking four of them into her mouth at once and sucking on them.

She quickly ran her tongue along the ball of Hermione's foot whilst keeping her lips locked around her toes. Finally, she released them and gave one long lasting suck of her big toe, running her tongue between it and the toe next to it.

Sadly, she couldn't stay down there for the rest of lunch and quickly appeared, knife in hand before anyone looked under the table and sat back in her seat.

Ginny kept eating her lunch as Hermione's foot stayed pressed against her diaper the entire time. Ginny didn't mind, as long as no one suddenly saw what they were doing! Ginny took a swig of her drink and felt her bladder struggling, she felt the sudden urgent need to pee and could tell she wasn't going to make it anywhere near a toilet.

She put a hand between her legs and grabbed Hermione's foot pushing it hard against her diaper. Hermione wondered what she was doing, until she felt something under her foot as Ginny started filling the diaper. It felt warm, Hermione smiled as Ginny held her foot against her pee soaked diaper and Ginny felt incredibly turned on at peeing in the middle of the great hall while Hermione's bare foot pressed up against her diaper.

Ginny suddenly wondered if there would be any smell, but luckily the diaper seemed to be keeping it under control. Hermione rubbed her foot against the wet diaper as Ginny enjoyed the warm wet sensation of Hermione circling her foot around it.

The girls finished up their lunch and Hermione reluctantly put her shoe back on, "See you later Ginny? Wanna _study_ later?", said Hermione. Ginny knew exactly what Hermione meant by '_study_', and couldn't wait for this evening. "Yea sure, see you in the common room later".

Ginny got up and walked off to class, her wet diaper arousing her every movement as her dirty crotch rubbed around inside it.

* * *

The afternoon had never gone so slowly, Ginny's diaper gradually started drying out throughout double herbology but as she was leaving she felt another uncontrollable urge to pee as she filled her diaper once again. She quickly started to make her way back into the castle and ducked into the first girls toilets she found.

Ginny checked under all the toilet stalls, seeing if she was alone, when she spotted two bare feet spread out in one of the cubicles. She looked at them for a moment and quickly recognised them, "Luna, is that you?". The door opened as Ginny looked in finding Luna completely naked from the waist down and squatting over a small thermos flask.

"Hello Ginny", Luna smiled. "I've just come to fill up my flask". Ginny smiled, amazed at how things had already changed so much.

"Can I come in Luna? I need to check my diaper".

"Sure, let me help you. Take off your skirt and shoes, it can be quite messy when you take off a wet diaper". Ginny stepped into the cubicle as Luna locked it behind them. She quickly kicked off her shoes and got her socks wet stepping in a puddle of either pee, cum or a mixture of the two. Ginny took her skirt off and sat down on the toilet. Luna knelt down on the wet dirty floor and lifted her jumper over her head revealing her cute naked flat chest.

She grabbed at Ginny's feet and peeled her wet socks off, stuffing one of them into her mouth and sucking on it.

"Let's see how it looks shall we", said Luna, muffled through Ginny's wet sock.

Luna undid the diaper and carefully pulled it open, she revealed Ginny's very wet bald pussy and a small pool of pee in the diaper that hadn't soaked in yet. Luna grabbed her half full thermos and held it under the diaper as she carefully emptied the contents into her flask. She swilled the pee around in her flask and took a deep breath. "Mmm, yummy. Would you like some?", Ginny smiled and nodded wildly as Luna handed her the thermos.

Ginny did as Luna had, inhaling a deep breath from the flask. Goosebumps sprang up all over her arms and she shuddered at the gorgeous smell. Ginny put the flask to her lips and took in a large gulp. It was so warm, just like when she'd been drinking it straight from Luna last night. The thermos must have been doing a great job at keeping it warm, making it taste even better as it slid down Ginny's throat.

Luna knelt in front of her, smiling and staring at Ginny with those cute grey eyes as she took another few mouthfuls. Luna lapped at Ginny's pussy a few times, cleaning her up, much to Ginny's surprise and delight. Luna redid Ginny's wet diaper, pushing the wet crotch against Ginny's slit and fastening the sides.

Ginny handed the thermos back to Luna, somewhat emptier than when she'd started.

"Actually, would you mind holding it, makes it so much easier to squirt into". Ginny took the flask back and held it out for Luna in front of her.

Luna spread her legs and pulled her pussy up slightly, aiming at the flask. She let out a large squirt of cum, missing the flask entirely at first and splashing all over Ginny's hands and bare feet. After a few seconds, Luna got it under control and filled the flask with ease.

Ginny smiled and handed the full flask back. Luna removed Ginny's sock from her mouth and pushed it inside her pussy, drying it off and leaving it inside her for a moment while she took a large mouthful from the flask, before replacing the cap and screwing it back on. Ginny licked up what had sprayed onto her hands and Luna quickly knelt down on the slightly wetter floor with Ginny's sock still in her pussy and started licking Ginny's bare feet as they sat on the dirty wet floor.

Luna lapped at Ginny's feet and toes, her tongue frequently brushing against the filthy floor. Ginny leant forward slightly and traced a hand along the small of Luna's back, running her middle finger between her cheeks and finding her tight little ass hole. Ginny slid her finger in with great ease, enjoying the warm opening wrapped around her finger. Ginny thrust her finger back and forth inside Luna for a few minutes as she continued licking her mucky toes.

After Luna had cleaned most of Ginny's toes and the floor around them with her tongue, Ginny suddenly pulled her finger out as she realised they were going to be late for class, and she'd already missed the morning. "Luna, as much as I'd like to stay in this toilet all day, we better get to class". Luna continued for a moment, licking Ginny's toes, seemingly oblivious to what Ginny had just said. Then Ginny felt her stop but saw she was still licking something. She was lapping up all of the pee and cum that was on the floor, some of it not even hers or Ginny's most likely.

Ginny smiled as she watched Luna cleaning the floor with her tongue as she suddenly shot upright, staring back at Ginny with an incredibly glazed look about her. Luna reached down between her legs and produced Ginny's sock. It was absolutely soaked in Luna's cum, she must have squirted some more while Ginny was fingering her ass. Luna sucked at the sock briefly, removing any excess before pulling the sock back on Ginny's already rather wet foot.

The sock felt warm as Luna slid it on, Ginny could feel the warm cum squelching between her toes. Just as quickly as she'd got it back on, Luna peeled the sock off again and quickly ran her tongue all over Ginny's foot and in between each individual toe, sucking at it and removing her own cum from them. She replaced the sock again along with the other which had been sitting on the wet floor.

Both girls stood up and started to get dressed, Ginny pulled on her skirt and did it up as she stuck her foot inside her right shoe and felt something warm and wet. Luna had somehow managed to squirt inside Ginny's shoe, she decided not to say anything and pushed her foot in with a smile on her face.

Luna took Ginny's hand, noticing her middle finger looking rather dirty and slid it into her mouth. The girls stood opposite each other in the cubicle while Luna sucked on Ginny's dirty middle finger that had just been inside her own ass, she stared into Ginny's eyes as she cleaned the finger with those beautiful penetrating grey eyes of hers. She pulled the finger out with a popping sound and smiled at Ginny, turning around to open the door and skipped off happily to her lesson.

Ginny stood there smiling at how amazing all her friends were, especially Luna. She seemed like she would do anything for you. Ginny headed out of the cubicle, she would remember that toilet forever now. She headed to class and made an excuse about not feeling well, she sat down at her desk and daydreamed about Luna for the rest of the day.

* * *

Surprisingly, the afternoon went quickly. Before she knew it Ginny found herself sitting down to dinner in the great hall. She spotted Luna across the table, pouring something only a few people knew about, from her flask into a goblet on the table. Ginny wished she had a large goblet full of it right now, perhaps I can do what Luna does, Ginny thought to herself. I just need to learn that spell. First thing at the meet-up on Monday I'll get her to teach it to me, I won't leave until I can fill a bath tub with my own cum.

Ginny felt her bladder filling once again, for the third or fourth time today she would have to empty it into the same messy diaper. She had no idea how much more this thing could hold, but she didn't have a choice. She slipped a hand under the table and held the diaper in close, closing her legs together. She peed as slowly as she could, rubbing the diaper all around in an effort to soak up as much as she could. Her stream finally stopped as she felt a few trickles flowing out of the sides of the diaper and falling down her leg onto her skirt.

Ginny held her legs together all through dinner, eating as quickly as her stomach allowed her to shove it down. She lightly kicked Hermione under the table and gestured with her eyes, under the table. Hermione thought she wanted her to play with her as she had done at lunch before, so slipped her shoe off and raised it up to Ginny's diaper. Only this time, the entire thing felt sodden with pee. The ball of Hermione's foot and her toes immediately became soaked.

Hermione pulled her foot back and nodded at Ginny, showing her she knew what she meant now. Both girls put away their food as quickly as possible and said their goodbyes. They headed off to the Gryffindor common room, but Ginny couldn't make it. She pulled Hermione into the nearest toilet and straight into the first cubicle. "I think it's going to fall down, it feels really heavy", said Ginny.

"We can empty it for now and put it back on, then we can sort it out in my bedroom". Ginny quickly took her skirt off and kicked off her shoes, revealing one very cum stained looking sock and another quite dirty looking one. She sat down on the toilet as she had done earlier when Luna had helped her.

"What happened to your socks?", asked Hermione.

"Luna. We ran into each other in the toilets. We had some fun!", said Ginny.

Hermione took her skirt off to stop it getting dirty, kneeling down on the cubicle floor as Ginny opened her legs. Hermione grabbed at Ginny's well used diaper, carefully undoing the sides and pulling it open slowly.

Just like before, a larger pool of pee had gathered in it where the diaper was unable to soak up anymore. Hermione looked around, trying to think of something naughty to do, other than mopping it up with toilet paper. "Ginny hold this for a second", she handed Ginny the diaper as she sat down on the floor in front of her. Hermione took off her shoes and pulled off her socks, she rested her feet near the toilet bowl and opened the diaper up again, taking it back from Ginny.

The large pool of pee sat in the diaper, moving around it going no where fast. Hermione took her socks and dropped them into the diaper. They immediately began soaking up the excess pee as Hermione pushed them around inside the diaper. She mopped up what she could with her socks and then removed them, popping them into her mouth as she fastened the diaper back around Ginny's moist crotch.

Hermione pulled one of the pee soaked socks out of her mouth and pulled it slowly back over her toes and up her ankle, wiggling her toes around coating them in the warm pee. She did the same with the other, pulling it on and stretching her toes around inside it. Hermione laid back on the damp floor and thrust her legs into the air. Ginny grabbed a hold of her wet feet and rubbed Hermione's pee sock covered toes all over her lips. The cute white socks were quite see-through now and Ginny could make out her cute toes through the wet socks.

Ginny held Hermione's feet together as she sucked her toes and ran her tongue all over them. Hermione lay in her jumper and tiny white underwear as she pushed a hand inside them and started fingering herself. After a few thrusts, Hermione's underwear started turning see-through as well, with a slight hint of yellow as she began peeing into her hand while she masturbated.

Hermione rubbed her hand all over her pussy, coating it in her pee. As she pulled her hand out of her underwear, they stuck to her groin, sticking into every tiny crease and revealing her little bald slit through the material. Hermione pulled her toes away from Ginny's lips, much to her dissatisfaction as she elicited a small moan showing it. She stood up, putting her already pee soaked feet, in her own puddle that she had made on the floor, making a quiet pitter patter as she stepped through the puddle, soaking her socks again.

Hermione took hold of her underwear and pulled it up tightly as she looked at Ginny. She noticed Hermione's see-through underwear rake between her lips and puff out either side of the soaked gusset. Hermione giggled as Ginny leant forward and buried her nose in the wet underwear. She licked and sucked at the small puff of lips that peeked out either side of the strip of wet fabric and ran her tongue along the gusset of the underwear, brushing it against Hermione's undercarriage. Ginny pulled back and Hermione bent down kissing her square on the lips, running her tongue around inside her mouth.

She stood back up and smiled at Ginny giving a little laugh, "This is going to be so much fun now you're in Tonks' group. Want to come back to my room? We can spend all night making a mess, I think Katie will be there", said Hermione winking at Ginny.

Ginny gave a coy smile and stood up, her wet diaper firmly attached between her legs again, she put her skirt back on and nodded at Hermione. Both girls put their shoes back on, Hermione's having to accommodate her rather wet feet, and made for the Gryffindor common room.

They both walked out of the cubicle holding hands as Hermione said, "When we get back, stay around in the common room for a few minutes. If anyone wants to see you, Dean for example. Just put them off and say you've got to study in your room. When you're ready just walk upstairs and I'll follow you. I'll make sure any of the girls in the room know we're going up to play".

Ginny looked at her and smiled, she kissed Hermione one last time on the lips before unlinking her fingers from hers as they made their way out of the toilet.


	2. Fun in the Bedroom

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great!

**Warning****: **I will be primarily writing smut based story lines, if this isn't your sort of thing then please don't read. You won't enjoy it :) this chapter specifically contains a lot of bodily fluid exchange, pee and cum. Also a lot of cute toes are played with!

**Spells:** I'm currently working on my own spells, if you would like to know more about them, see the final chapter of my first story "Nymphadora's Nymphos: Ginny's Induction"

* * *

Hermione and Ginny sat in the common room for a short while. Dean was no where to be seen and thankfully no one else was bothering either of them.

Ginny started to make her way towards the stairs and Hermione stood up and followed quickly after her.

Hermione caught up to Ginny on the balcony overlooking the common room, grabbing underneath Ginny's skirt at her sodden diaper.

With half of Gryffindor in the common room below and the doors to the boys and girls dorm rooms either side of them, Hermione did something risky albeit exciting. She dropped to her knees as Ginny fell back against the balcony, pushing her head up Ginny's skirt, nuzzling her face against the wet dirty diaper and sucking at it hard, filling Hermione's mouth with Ginny's cold but tasty pee.

Ginny looked down smiling at Hermione lapping at her dirty diaper like a dog. Hermione quickly pulled herself away as she heard footsteps on the stairs, Ginny quickly pulled the sleeve of her jumper down and wiped Hermione's face with it, cleaning off any pee, and the girls quickly made their way through the door up to Hermione's room.

The girls ran to Hermione's door hand in hand, laughing and grinning at each other. Hermione quickly unlocked the bedroom door and they both entered. The girls immediately stopped inside the door as they were greeted by the rather lovely sight of Parvati eating her sister's pussy on her bed.

Padma lay there with her feet resting gently on Parvati's back. She lifted her head off the bed and said hello to Ginny and Hermione as they both stood there staring at them.

"Padma, do you and Parvati do this a lot? Have sex with each other I mean", Ginny could't help herself, she blurted it out at the sight of the twins incestuous play time.

"We have sex almost everyday, we've both been hooked ever since we started with each other. Must be a few years now", said Padma.

"That's amazing", said Ginny. "I wish I had a sister I could have sex with. I think it's great, but I would imagine most would find it... strange?".

"We don't care what other people think, we love it! We're closer than most other sisters and we're having a lot of fun at the same time. No one gets hurt and everyone is really nice in our group, they all find it fascinating, everyone that knows about us loves it!", said Padma smiling.

Padma's eyes suddenly closed as she let out a tiny moan, curling her toes and digging them into her twin's back as Parvati pushed her middle finger deep into her ass as she kept eating her sister's pussy.

Ginny smiled, turning to Hermione and seeing she was already completely naked, except for one final sock. She was balancing precariously on one foot, grabbing at the top of the last sock trying to pull it off, the final thing between Hermione and complete happiness. Hermione lost her balance, falling face forward onto her messy bed that Ginny and Katie had mucked up this morning by squirting and peeing on it multiple times, not to mention Ginny having slept in the bed the night before, spending the entire night peeing thanks to the spell Luna had cast on her the night before.

Hermione was face down on the bed, her legs spread slightly as Ginny smiled and looked at her cute bum pointing into the air. Ginny bent down and tugged at the sock which rested half off Hermione's foot.

Ginny lifted it to her nose and gave a deep sniff as she heard Hermione give a muffled, "Thanks". She turned the sock inside out and pulled it over her hand. Ginny slipped the dirty sock inside her diaper and rubbed it around all over her pussy and between the wet creases of her legs, soaking the sock in her pee.

She pulled out her wet hand, covered in the messy sock and jumped on the bed straddling Hermione's bare back as her wet diaper rested down on it. Hermione lifted her head up off the bed as Ginny brought the wet sock round to her nose. Hermione gave the wet sock a sniff and immediately opened her mouth. Ginny thrust her sock covered fingers into Hermione's mouth.

Hermione sucked at her own dirty wet sock, sucking Ginny's pee out of it and feeling Ginny's fingers through the thin grey sock. Hermione turned around on the bed underneath Ginny, the wet diaper brushing against her as she did so, with it now resting on her cute bare tummy. Ginny offered Hermione her hand again, but before she could even brush her lips with the pee coated sock, Hermione almost shouted, "Why aren't you naked yet?", shooting Ginny a very sad disappointing look.

Ginny smiled and apologised, immediately lifting her jumper up over her head and tossing it to the floor, revealing her bare chest. Hermione had already undone Ginny's skirt and pulled it off, leaving Ginny in nothing but her sodden diaper and filthy shoes and socks.

"Now what shall we do with this", said Hermione tugging at the top of Ginny's diaper.

Ginny grinned wildly at Hermione as she suddenly felt her bladder become immediately full again. Ginny thrust Hermione's damp sock back inside the diaper as she pushed down hard on Hermione's stomach with the wet diaper. She began to fill it quickly with more warm delicious pee, the sock was soaked in moments after she held it in her warm stream and she pulled it out, thrusting it back towards Hermione's lips as she opened wide and began sucking at the warm dirty sock.

She smiled as Hermione sucked at her pee, cleaning her own sock as Ginny continued to push hard, filling her diaper up as it spilled out around the edges onto Hermione's tummy.

Ginny suddenly realised she'd been peeing for a couple of minutes when Hermione finally stopped sucking on the wet sock. "I'm still going, is this normal?", asked Ginny.

"Can you stop?", Hermione asked.

Ginny thought, "Stop". Her stream started to slow and came to a gentle trickle before subsiding completely. "Oh, looks like it", said Ginny grinning widely.

"Sometimes the spell can last two or three days, maybe you're just finally getting it under control", said Hermione.

Ginny was incredibly excited at this, now she had full control over it she could decide when she wanted to have fun with it. She immediately started to pee again, Hermione felt the warmth on her tummy growing again as the warm pee trickling out the sides of Ginny's diaper, flooding her tummy and the filthy bed.

Ginny continued to pee into the diaper for a few minutes, clearly excited as she kept smiling and giggling as she writhed about on top of Hermione as she and the bed became wetter and wetter. Hermione decided it was time to take the diaper off now, she'd waited long enough.

Hermione pulled gently at the sides of the incredibly full diaper, undoing the fastenings and pulling the front down. Warm pee gushed out either side of the diaper, Hermione smiled as she felt the wave of pee wash over her tummy. The front of the diaper rested down in front of Ginny and the warm fresh stream shot across it and over Hermione's chest, trickling down her neck. Hermione tugged at the diaper, pulling it out from beneath Ginny as she straddled Hermione, still peeing all over her Tummy and with the diaper gone it started to flow between Hermione's legs, soaking her pussy and the bed beneath in more of Ginny's warm pee.

Hermione held the incredibly sodden diaper over herself, pee dripping everywhere as she examined it closer. She'd never seen a diaper so well used before, she bunched it up and folded it neatly and wrung it out over her face like a wet flannel. Luke warm pee splashed down on her face as she repeated the action a few times before tossing the diaper aside, landing on Hermione's pillows and grinning wildly at Ginny with her very wet face.

Ginny laid down on top of Hermione, her knees still spread either side of her as the pee trickled between their legs. She rested her head on Hermione's chest for a few moments, running the dirty pee soaked sock over Hermione's nipple, rubbing it into her breast and soaking it.

Suddenly the door opened and Hermione and Ginny both shot up off the bed. Ginny lifted a leg over Hermione and uncontrollably squirted a strong stream of pee towards the door landing at the persons feet who'd opened it. Both girls looked on wide eyed, their minds racing hoping it wasn't a teacher or someone outside the group.

To their immediate relief, Katie Bell was standing in the door way, staring down at her bare feet and wiggling her toes which were now a little wetter thanks to Ginny's water works. Katie was only wearing a rather short dressing gown, which hung open on her revealing her bald pussy and bare tummy, her chest still covered by the gown.

Katie came in, immediately taking off her gown and dropping it to the floor in a rather large puddle that was forming around Hermione's bed and walked through the puddle, soaking her feet in Ginny's pee as she walked up to Hermione and Ginny.

"See you've been busy girls", Katie said laughing.

Hermione and Ginny both burst out laughing, all three of them looked to the twins noticing they hadn't even heard Katie come in and were both now on Parvati's bed in a sixty-nine position eating each other's holes, seemingly in a world of their own.

Katie tip toed over to the twins bed, she quickly and rather aggressively shoved her middle finger deep inside Padma's ass as Parvati pulled back briefly. Padma gave a brief but loud scream as she felt Katie enter her. Parvati's head dropped back onto the bed as Padma turned round to see who had just shoved their finger inside her and unsurprising to her, saw Katie.

"Ow", Padma exclaimed light heartedly.

"Sorry, just wanted a taste", said Katie smiling as she removed her finger and started sucking on it straight away.

"Alright then, been enjoying yourself?", Katie said as she made her way back over to Hermione and Ginny, forgetting about the puddle of pee as she stepped into it again. Katie jumped onto the small wet bed joining them and spotting a rather used looking diaper on Hermione's pillows.

"Oh is that your diaper from this morning Gin? Can I have a look?", asked Katie.

"Sure, Hermione did wring it out a bit though", said Ginny smiling and reaching for the diaper.

Katie pulled it apart and saw the incredibly used state it was in, awestruck by how much use Ginny had gotten out of one diaper. She pushed it to her face, rubbing it all over and inhaling deeply. Katie pulled the diaper back, staring back at the girls wide-eyed and slightly wetter in the face, her hair glistening with Ginny's pee. She dropped the diaper to the floor, making it even wetter as it landed with a splat in the puddle around the bed.

"So, no Lavender or Fay tonight?", asked Katie.

"Haven't seen them, no", said Hermione.

"Fay won't mind if we borrow her mattress will she", Katie said, grabbing for her wand behind her which she'd been keeping almost entirely in her ass. She aimed it at Fay's bed and waved her wand around saying, "Wingardium Leviosa".

The mattress floated off of Fay's bed, her pillows dropping to the floor as Katie carefully guided it to the middle of the room where she dropped it on the slightly wet floor.

"Hermione, want to bring yours over too", said Katie jumping onto Fay's mattress. Hermione nodded, as she and Ginny jumped off the bed, Ginny still flowing with her warm pee not even aware she was soaking the floor further and standing on Katie's dressing gown.

Katie looked up towards Ginny with her arms out stretched grinning wildly and waving her over. Ginny quickly joined Katie on the mattress standing either side of her, fingers locking with Katie's as she dropped down onto her, still emptying her bladder onto Katie and soaking Fay's clean bed.

They both looked to Hermione who was carefully guiding her rather wet mattress over next to Fay's as she placed it gently down beside it.

"Katie, does your wand spend a lot of time in your ass", Ginny found herself asking with a slight giggle.

"Can you tell I have a bit of a thing for anal", said Katie laughing at Ginny's question.

"I started playing with my ass a lot a few years ago, especially when I was laying in bed. I haven't been able to sleep without it inside me for a couple of years now, every night when I go to bed I set it to vibrate and push it in as far as it'll go, sends me straight to sleep. I even keep it in there when I play Quidditch".

"Wow, that's so cool", said Ginny smiling. "Want to see how far you can push my wand inside me?", Ginny asked Katie with a cheeky smile.

"Ass?", Katie said. Ginny nodded, both of them smiling.

Ginny searched around her clothes that were strewn across the wet floor and found her wand under her very wet skirt. She handed it to Katie and repositioned herself laying her stomach on Katie's and pushing her bum into the air for her, placing both hands on her cheeks and spreading them wide.

Hermione's feet appeared on the bed between Katie's legs, covered in Ginny's pee as she wiggled her toes. Hermione sat in the puddle around the beds and watched on, Ginny kept her hands on her cheeks spreading them wide for Katie and wrapped her lips around Hermione's cute wiggling toes. She lapped and sucked on Hermione's cute little toes, cleaning her pee off each foot in turn as Hermione continued to pat them down back in the puddle to cover them some more.

Ginny felt a cold end of her slightly ribbed wand breach her tight ass hole, as she bit down lightly on Hermione's wet toes at the sensation. Katie gently worked the wand inside Ginny's ass, giving it a wiggle every inch or so.

Ginny kept her feet tucked in close to Katie, pushing them against her sides. Every time Katie pushed the wand in further she felt Ginny's toes curling and brushing against her. Ginny had stopped peeing when she flipped over onto Katie's tummy, but she couldn't help but release a small squirt of pee each time Katie pushed the wand in further, splashing down onto Katie's face.

"How's that feel Gin", asked Katie.

Ginny briefly pulled her tongue away from between Hermione's toes to say, "Amazing, how far have you pushed it in?".

"Over half way, about six inches I'd guess. Want me to keep going?", asked Katie.

Ginny nodded and mumbled, "Uh huh", as she had a mouthful of Hermione's toes again.

Katie continued to slowly twist and push Ginny's wand inside her ass even further, Ginny's pee splashing down more regularly now, and barely stopping at all.

She managed to push another few inches inside Ginny, before she let out a rather loud moan, ripping her mouth away from Hermione's toes, leaving a large trail of spit as she moaned in ecstasy. Ginny suddenly stopped peeing, only to replace it with a strong squirt of hot cum which shot at Katie's face and along the length of the bed behind her.

Ginny's legs were shaking, her wand resting a good eight or nine inches inside her rectum now. She could barely open her eyes as she repeatedly squirted hard, soaking Katie and collapsing on top of her.

"Is that nice Gin?", Katie asked grinning wide with excitement and opening up for Ginny's squirt. She watched Ginny's quivering and convulsing body as she lay atop of her, Ginny's pussy dribbling and occasionally squirting onto her chest.

"Mmhmm", Ginny managed to mumble to her as Katie and Hermione looked at each other laughing.

"Do you want me to take it out?", Katie asked.

Ginny's head shot up and turned to face Katie, "No!", she screamed. "It feels so nice, I wish I'd tried to push it in this deep before".

Katie smiled, "Just be careful you don't sit on the few inches that are sticking out, you could do yourself some real damage Gin".

Ginny turned around and laid down on her side, her wand poking cutely out of her bum. She cuddled up to Katie, placing her head between her wet breasts and wrapping one of her wet legs around Katie's, using her own toes to play with Katie's feet. Katie put a hand on her bare back, rubbing it gently, Ginny was clearly feeling rather euphoric, experiencing the wand so deep inside her for the first time.

Hermione sat at the foot of the bed, one leg tucked in underneath her while the other stretched out, her toes dipping into the pee puddles dotted around the wooden floor. She ran her fingers over the muddle of bare feet as they lay there playing with each others, caressing between Ginny's and Katie's toes and tickling their arches.

*Knock knock*

Two loud knocks echoed throughout the room. Suddenly all the girls shot up from what they were doing and stared at the door, their eyes darting between it and the others in the room.

"What if it's McGonagall? Are you expecting anyone else? Lavender and Fay wouldn't knock would they?", whispered Ginny frantically in Katie's ear.

"It's ok Gin, don't worry", said Katie taking Ginny's hand.

Hermione stood up and walked to the door, "Hello, who's there?", she asked.

A quiet sweet voice replied, "It's Luna". The girls all sighed in relief, Hermione grabbed for the door handle and unlocked it.

"Hello everyone", said a dreamy Luna.

The girls all stared at Luna as she stood in the doorway. She wore a cute pair of yellow short heels and absolutely nothing else. The girls eyed Luna up and down, wondering how she got here without being seen almost completely naked, in only a pair of shoes.

"My feet were cold, so I thought I'd put some shoes on. I was wandering the corridors and ran into Tonks, she let me in downstairs and said you might be playing tonight. The common room was empty apart from a couple on the sofa who seemed quite distracted with each other, so I just walked by".

"Tonks, she's here... tonight?", asked Katie.

"Of course, she's right there", Luna pointed to Lavender's bed behind the girls and they all spun around looking behind them. Sure enough, Tonks was laying there, on her back, completely naked. Her feet propped up on the corner posts of the small five foot nine bed with her legs spread wide for all to see.

"Wotcher", said Tonks grinning.

"But... how did you get there? That's not possible, you can't have apparated", said Hermione, looking incredibly puzzled.

"Secret", said Tonks winking at Hermione. "Couldn't possibly tell you. Thought you girls might be having a little fun tonight so thought I'd pop by".

Tonks suddenly started peeing on the bed, "Oh... sorry, didn't feel that coming". Tonks didn't seem at all phased by the fact that she was now urinating all over the bed, Padma rushed over and shoved her face between Tonks' legs, burying it in the warm stream of pee and swallowing over and over again.

"Don't worry, that's Lavenders bed, she wets it herself every night", said Parvati.

The girls were all smiling at the two new arrivals in the room, Luna came in closing the door behind her and took off her yellow shoes placing them neatly by the door, making sure they sat next to each other perfectly in an obsessive compulsive kinda way.

Ginny noticed, as Luna bent down, an inch or two of her wand was peeking out of her ass hole.

Luna turned and took a step, immediately her foot became soaked in the large mess that Ginny had made on the bedroom floor. Luna smiled, tilting her head and dipped her other foot in, streaking her bare toes through the pee on the floor.

"So, everyone been having fun then?", asked Tonks, holding a hand to the back of Padma's head as she continued to empty her bladder, resting her feet on Padma's warm back.

The girls all nodded and smiled, Ginny spun around on the bed and showed Tonks her ass, "Look what Katie did, amazing isn't it?", said Ginny.

"Oh wow, good work", Tonks smiled and pulled Padma back, she dropped her feet down the end of the bed and held out her hands for Padma to pull her up.

Tonks walked over to the wet bed where Katie and Ginny were laying, and without a word she knelt down either side of Katie's face and sat her wet pissy pussy on her mouth. Katie's hands automatically wrapped around Tonks' legs and Tonks began peeing again as Katie drank from her wet gushing hole.

"Wow, that's awesome Gin. Good work girls", said Tonks as she took each of Ginny's cheeks in her hands and spread them wide apart, marvelling at the depth of the wand inside Ginny's ass. Tonks probed a finger around Ginny's hole and twisted her wand gently.

"Does it hurt at all Gin?", asked Tonks.

"No, it just feels amazing, keep playing", said Ginny laughing.

And she did, Ginny laid down again against Katie as Tonks continued sitting on her face emptying her bladder. Tonks began playing with Ginny's wand as Ginny wrapped her lips around Katie's cute toes.

Luna was watching on intently, smiling as she watched Ginny running her tongue between Katie's toes. Luna was sitting by Hermione's bed in a large pool of Ginny's pee. She was taking it in turns, patting each foot in the puddle and running her toes through the mess before lifting each one in turn to her mouth and cleaning it off with her tongue.

Luna repeatedly ran her tongue up and down the base of her foot and heel, popping each toe in her mouth one by one and sucking them clean before dropping them back to the puddle and starting all over again.

The girls of Nymphadora's Nymphos were quite agile and flexible, Luna was certainly no exception. Luna often sits in puddles, feeding herself the mess from the floor using her feet. Sometimes she'll sit with her legs locked behind her head so she herself gets a great view of anyone that might be eating her. It also gives her great control over aim when peeing or squirting.

Hermione sat on her filthy bed, next to the trio of feet and pee that was Katie, Tonks and Ginny. Looking around the room and smiling at all the girls. She'd never felt happier, one of her best friends was now part of her real family, life had never felt more complete.

Hermione grabbed her wand and cast Urina-Exiret on herself, yellow sparks shot out of her wand hitting her pussy as a splash of pee hit the bed. She tucked her feet in close to her crotch and began to slowly pee over them. She massaged the pee in between her toes and all over her feet. Continuously rubbing the warm urine in and enjoying the aromas that came with it. The whole room now began to smell like the boys toilets, stale but delicious pee filled the air.

Hermione leant back against the end of her bed, letting her pee flow freely over her feet and soaking the mattress. She stared at the ceiling and just smiled, closing her eyes and resting for a few moments.

Luna saw Hermione on her own and crawled over the wet floor on her hands and knees. She climbed onto the soiled mattress and laid flat on her back with her head resting on Hermione's feet, the pee now gushing into Luna's long beautiful blonde hair. She felt a wonderful warm rush as the pee gradually soaked into her hair and Hermione gazed down, feeling Luna resting her head there.

Hermione brushed a few stray hairs out of Luna's face with her hands and began gently stroking her face, remembering back to how her mum had done to her when she was younger, tracing her fingers over her face of course, not peeing in her hair. Hermione's stream briefly burst over the top of Luna's head, splashing her gently in the face, leaving a few drops of pee on her lips and face. Luna licked her lips slowly, savouring the taste as she cleaned off the warm pee with her tongue.

Seeing the splash of pee, Hermione lifted Luna's head up slightly, placing a hand between her legs, pulling her pussy up behind Luna's hair and pushing her head closer so her stream gently trickled down Luna's face more regularly. The pee started streaming down beside her ear and neck, and between her eyes, trickling down her nose to her lips. Luna licked her lips as she felt the salty warm pee hit her top lip.

Hermione continued tracing her fingers over Luna's face, rubbing the pee into her soft white skin as she went. Luna began to play with herself as Hermione caressed her face, she slipped two fingers inside her wet pussy and increased the vibration of her wand which was once again inserted completely inside her rectum after sitting on the hard wet floor earlier.

In moments Luna felt a warm stream of cum between her fingers, she fingered herself frantically, pressing her feet together in front of her on the bed as she let out a powerful squirt, soaking her own legs and feet in the warm cum. Luna could no longer hold it in and kept continuously squirting at different strengths, sometimes spraying half way across the room and sometimes simply dribbling around her on the bed.

The twins came over, seeing Luna squirting over and over again. They both laid down on the end of the bed, their chests resting in the wet pee and cum soaked mattress. Luna's squirting quickly began to cover the girls as they sat there propped up on their arms with their mouths wide open and giggling.

Padma and Parvati both started playing with Luna's very messy feet, tickling the bottoms of her feet, where they were mostly cum free and rubbing the cum into the rest of her feet and toes. They rubbed their fingers between each of Luna's tiny wet toes and sucked their fingers clean of all the cum they could.

Luna continued to provide the twins with a tasty treat which they happily ate from Luna's feet and toes. Luna's cum squirted all over the twins and the bed, gradually soaking everything in front of her.

Tonks was still sitting on Katie's face. For the last twenty minutes or more she'd been drinking steadily with very little rest in between Tonks' warm stream of pee. As with most of the girl's get togethers, the girls were all enjoying lots of warm pee and cum, the staple diet of any growing nympho!

She had been playing with the wand in Ginny's ass for almost the entire time, having pushed it in another inch or so, leaving next to nothing sticking out anymore. Ginny had cum and pissed all over Tonks and Katie several times. This was the first real time Tonks had got to play with Ginny and she was making the most of it. Tonks pushed her hand in Ginny's stream many times, tasting her sweet salty pee and cum, thrusting her fingers in and out while Ginny splashed all over her hand.

Katie's chest and neck were soaked in Ginny's juices, a small pool of pee rested in the little well of Katie's neck and her breasts were completely soaked. Ginny felt another warm squirt of Katie's cum splash up against her chest and tummy as she lay on top of her. She could smell the musky cum and feel it building up underneath her after Katie had squirted many times in the last twenty minutes.

Ginny lifted her head off the bed away from Katie's toes, she looked between Katie's legs seeing a wave of cum billowing out from her gusset, her lips white with a large amount of warm cum. Ginny pushed a hand between Katie's legs and scooped up a large handful of warm musky cum. Ginny lifted it to her face and took a deep breath in, enjoying one of her new favourite smells before tipping the handful carefully into her mouth and savouring every drop as it washed over her tongue.

She swallowed and licked her fingers clean, shivering with delight at Katie's aroma and taste. Tonks stopped, seeing what Ginny clearly wanted to do and Ginny got up and turned around to bury her face between Katie's legs.

Tonks stopped her long stream of piss and adjusted herself slightly on Katie's face allowing Katie to thrust her tongue into her favourite warm hole, Tonks' ass. Ginny knelt down between Katie's legs and ran her tongue along the mattress, taking in as much cum as she could, licking at Katie's soaked thighs. Ginny lapped at Katie's soaking wet pussy, eating up as much cum as she could find, running her tongue between every crease.

Ginny sunk her tongue into Katie's open hole and felt the warm stream of cum coat her tongue and lips. Ginny pushed a finger underneath Katie's wet opening, smothering it in the natural lubricant that already coated her ass hole and slid her finger in, causing Katie to erupt immediately.

Ginny wrapped her lips around Katie's warm opening, taking down her hot tasty cum as it emptied again and again into her mouth, Ginny fingered rapidly at her ass hole in the hopes to make more squirt into her mouth.

* * *

Sorry! But I figured I'd stop here, I felt like it was getting a little long and that I could (happily) go on forever! :) I would like to finish it with a third chapter, if you'd like to submit any ideas for where I could take it, I'd love to here them. Just drop me a PM or review :)

Thanks!


	3. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no money/profit from this.

**Warning****: **I will be primarily writing smut based story lines, if this isn't your sort of thing then please don't read. You won't enjoy it :)

**Spells:** I'm currently working on my own spells, if you would like to know more about them, see the final chapter of my first story "Nymphadora's Nymphos: Ginny's Induction"

* * *

Ginny pulled back from Katie's oozing crotch, sitting up for the first time after what felt like a lifetime of bliss, swallowing Katie's ejaculate like she was dying of hunger.

Katie's warm cum dripped down Ginny's chin, she knelt in front of her staring at Tonks riding Katie's face getting the rim job of her life. Ginny licked her lips and wiped the excess cum from her face, feeding each drop into her mouth like it was a precious cuisine, not to be wasted.

Ginny glanced over to the mattress beside her, seeing Hermione, Luna and the Twins all having fun together. Luna's hair was completely soaked in Hermione's pee, which continued to cascade down Luna's face as she lay there with her head resting against Hermione's feet.

Luna was squirting onto her own feet and anything else that got in the way, mainly the twins. But she was starting to look almost asleep as she lay there with Hermione. Her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to me moving very much for someone who should be awake.

Ginny caught Hermione's eye and mouthed to her very quietly, "Is Luna asleep?".

"I think so. But she's still squirting", said Hermione quietly.

"Luna, are you still awake", Ginny whispered quietly.

She showed no signs of movement or saying anything back. Normally Ginny would gently rub her arm or leg, but the twins were still lapping at Luna's toes and sucking them clean, not to mention Hermione was still peeing all over her hair and face.

Tonks let out a quiet laugh and leant over to Luna, much to Katie's disappointment as her tongue fell out of Tonks' ass. Tonks quietly whispered Luna's name, gently rubbing a hand over her wet tummy to try and wake her gently.

Luna opened her eyes slowly, staring at Tonks with her familiar glazed over expression. "Oh sorry, was I asleep? It's just so relaxing, the warm pee on my face and Hermione's gentle hands", said Luna smiling happily.

"Do you think we might sleep like this? Or maybe a similar position, if you're not comfortable. It's so nice, what you're doing, tracing your fingers around my face like that, with the warm pee trickling all over my face. It's very soothing. I feel so happy and contented", said Luna.

Hermione smiled, "Sure Luna, that sounds nice. We might need to move around a little though".

"Tonks, do you wanna sleep with us tonight?", asked Ginny.

"Yea, that sounds like fun. Been a while since I stayed the night here, perhaps we ought to make the mattresses a little bigger though. Not bothered about them being clean tonight are you?", asked Tonks.

No one said yes, everyone shaking their heads and smiling. Tonks and Ginny jumped up and Ginny held out her hands to help Katie up off the heavily soiled mattress. Katie seemed to be dripping everywhere, lukewarm cum was sliding down between her legs as her pussy kept dribbling from all the fun she'd been having.

Katie suddenly shivered, after being soaked in pee and cum, it was now all quite cold. Ginny wrapped her arms around her as they stood together against the wall waiting for Tonks to make the mattresses bigger. Ginny slid a comforting finger into Katie's rectum which gave her shivers all over again, only this time of excitement at feeling her warm hole being probed by Ginny's slender finger.

The girls kissed as they waited, swapping saliva as their tongues wrestled around each others mouths, along with the taste of Katie's own cum and Tonks' ass. Hermione and Luna looked over smiling as they both stood aside too, waiting for Tonks. Luna wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, her soaking wet hair draped all over her as she rested her head on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione held an arm around Luna too as she gently stroked Luna's dripping wet hair.

The twins had already jumped onto Parvati's bed and taking up their sleeping positions as they top and tailed on top of the covers with their feet in each others faces, sucking on each others toes sweetly.

"Night girls", said Tonks to the twins. They each pulled their lips away from the others toes and said goodnight to the everyone.

Tonks finished moving the mattresses around after making them about twice the size, much more comfortable, especially given how Luna wanted to sleep with Hermione. She magicked up some extra pillows and enlarged the bed clothes, jumping onto one of the mattresses on the floor and throwing her arms wide for anyone to jump in and join her.

Ginny and Katie both jumped into bed with Tonks. One either side of her as Tonks wrapped her arms around them both.

"Oh wait, my wand. I don't sleep well without it", said Katie.

She got up and scurried around on the floor searching for it, Ginny enjoying the sight of Katie naked on all fours with her own wand almost entirely in her ass.

"Found it! Gin, you want to help me put it in? Seeing as I did yours earlier. It will slide in quite easily, you can push it all the way in", said Katie smiling.

Katie knelt down over Tonks, giving her a lovely view to watch as Ginny slid the wand into her well used ass hole. Ginny popped the thickest end in first, sliding it in a few inches effortlessly. "Keep going", Katie said encouragingly. So Ginny did, she twisted the wand gently as she slid it in, Katie took the entire wand inside her effortlessly in mere moments.

"Wow, you'll have to show me how you do that", said Ginny.

Katie laughed, "With years of practice, keep at it and you'll be the same soon, you can almost take the hole thing already. That's incredibly impressive Gin".

The girls smiled and settled back into Tonks' arms, covering themselves over. The girls wrapped their legs, almost like they'd planned it, at the same time around Tonks'. There was a large smushing of feet together under the bed clothes as the girls probed each others toes and smiled at each other.

Tonks started peeing, slowly starting to soak the girls' legs in her warm stream as they slinked in between her own. The three of them all giggled simultaneously as they settled in, nuzzling against Tonks to fall asleep in one large warm puddle of pee.

Hermione and Luna were desperately fumbling around on the large mattress next to the other girls, trying to get into a comfortable position where Luna could sleep under Hermione's warm stream all night.

Eventually, they both found a position that worked. Hermione pushed a few pillows under her head, scooting back slightly on the bed. With a little one under the small of her back, raising her up ever so slightly for a better pee position. Luna slid herself up the already soaked bed and nuzzled her head in tight to Hermione's pussy, to find a comfy position.

Luna found a comfy spot and smiled as she closed her eyes and felt the warm salty pee flowing over her face and again trickling over her lips. She licked them occasionally and grabbed Hermione's legs, wrapping them around her, resting her feet on her Tummy and tracing her fingers gently all over them.

"If I stop in the night Luna and you get cold, just push your finger inside me, I'll probably start peeing again", said Hermione.

They tried to cover themselves up as best they could, without suffocating Luna under the bed clothes. Hermione pushed a hand down, soaking it in her fresh warm pee and gently stroked the side of Luna's face. She ran her fingers through her wet hair and traced them lightly over Luna's soft wet skin. She occasionally felt a trickle of warm pee, flowing down the side of Luna's face, which she happily ran her fingers through and rubbed into Luna.

Hermione continued to gently trace her fingers over Luna's face for as long as she could, until they both gently drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up some hours later, her feet were like icicles, Luna must've moved around so much in the night, that she'd kicked off the bed clothes that were covering Luna, and Hermione's legs and feet.

A few candles flickered around the room, shining the smallest amount of light. Hermione carefully sat up, trying not to wake Luna.

Luna was laying in almost the same position she'd fallen asleep in, only she'd turned to face the bed frame besides their mattress. Her feet were propped up high in the air, either side of the bed posts, and a small amount of pee dribbled out of Luna's hole, trickling down between her cheeks and hitting the bed.

Hermione was shocked to see Luna still asleep, her mouth wide open and completely full with Hermione's pee. She must've been breathing through her nose, something she was used to doing, but Hermione couldn't believe she was doing it in her sleep.

She gently tried to wake Luna, as she got up into a sitting position. Her left leg draped over Luna's tummy as she gently rubbed the back of Luna's leg trying to wake her, hoping she wouldn't start choking and wake everyone up.

After a moment, Luna's eyes slowly opened, but shut immediately again as they were rather soaked in pee, which gave Luna a surprise. She quickly leant over to one side and spat out the mouthful of pee she had, splashing down all over Hermione's tummy as she did. This was the first time Hermione could ever remember Luna spitting anything out, but under the circumstances she could forgive her for wasting it.

Hermione smiled at the dazed Luna as she swallowed the remnants of Hermione's pee that still coated her tongue and resided in the corners of her mouth. Hermione brushed the wet stray hairs out of Luna's face and dried her eyes with the corner of the bed clothes.

Luna gradually opened her eyes and stared at Hermione, "Is it morning yet?".

"No not yet, a few more hours I think, before we have to get up", whispered Hermione.

Hermione stroked the side of Luna's face and smiled, laying back down to her pillows. Luna had a funny taste in her mouth after the pee had been sitting there for god knows how long. She pushed a hand between her legs and immediately produced a hand full of her own cum, with no effort whatsoever. She brought it up to her face and took a deep breath in, smiling as she did. Luna carefully fed the warm fresh cum into her mouth and swashed it around a little, swallowing and repeating this a few times.

Luna looked at Hermione who was staring back at her smiling sweetly, she crawled up the bed as Hermione flung her arm out to wrap around the cold and wet Luna.

She kissed Hermione squarely on the lips, a small bit of cum on her upper lip passing to Hermione. "Goodnight Hermione", said Luna, resting her soaking hair against Hermione and her pillows as she nuzzled into her face.

Luna pushed a finger into her warm dribbling slit, coating it in fresh warm cum and pushed it against Hermione's lips. She slowly opened up, feeling Luna's warm finger brushing against her lips. Hermione felt the finger laying across her flat wet tongue as she closed her lips on it, wrapping her tongue around the cum soaked digit and removing every drop. Luna pulled her finger out slowly and laid her arm across Hermione's chest.

Hermione pulled the bed clothes over them as they fell asleep in each others arms with a smile on their face.

* * *

Morning seemed to come quite quickly to Luna, she woke bleary eyed and still very tired to a lightly lit room as the sun must've been barely rising over the horizon. Luna grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it up to her nose, taking in a deep breath. She smiled and seemed more alert at the stale smell of pee soaked into her hair.

Luna looked to Hermione, who was still fast sleep with one bare leg sticking out of the covers and resting on the bed frame beside them. Luna slid under the covers and down the bed a couple of feet until her head lined up with Hermione's tummy. She gently rested her ear on it and listened for a moment. Luna slid a finger between Hermione's slightly damp thighs and gently rubbed her lips.

A few strange noises echoed around inside Hermione's tummy as Luna lay with her ear pressed against it. She slid her finger in gently, just a few inches and immediately heard what sounded like a rush of water. Seconds later warm pee burst out between Hermione's legs, soaking Luna's hand as she smiled from ear to ear. Luna lifted the covers up ever so slightly, gazing up between Hermione's chest, but she didn't seem to even be stirring.

Luna dropped the covers and slid further down the bed. She slipped her hand between Hermione's legs, cupping her hand to try and catch as much pee as she could and feed it into her thirsty mouth. Unsatisfied by the small amounts she was siphoning off from Hermione's warm stream, she climbed over Hermione's leg that still rested in the bed and buried her face tightly between her legs, immediately soaking it in the warmth.

Hermione stirred, feeling the wetness between her legs and a warm tongue lapping at her pussy. She looked beside her where her arm lay on the bed outstretched, seeing Luna was no longer there and quickly realised who was between her legs. She quickly dragged her cold leg under the covers again and placed her feet on Luna's lower back, locking her face in between her thighs. Luna realised Hermione was now awake and latched her mouth onto Hermione's opening, downing mouthful after mouthful as the power of the stream increased immensely.

Luna felt increasingly aroused as Hermione's feet rested on her back, feeling her toes occasionally twitching and curling as she dug them into her lower back. While her own hung off the end of the mattress, her toes scraping against the cold wet floor covering them in the previous nights mess. Luna lay between Hermione's legs drinking her slightly salty pee with almost no breaks, after ten minutes she finally pulled away as the strong stream splashed down, soaking Luna's face and once again the bed.

Hermione's feet slid off of Luna as she gazed up between her legs and between her chest. She somehow managed to fall asleep again, Hermione was out cold as her warm stream still gushed out of her rather heavily. Luna smiled, tilting her head ever so slightly and stood up.

Luna washed her feet in Hermione's stream, spreading and wiggling her toes as it splashed over the tops of her feet and thinking to herself that fresh warm pee was better than the remnants of her own dried cum, cold pee and the twins saliva.

Hermione stirred on the bed, but still remained fast asleep. She rolled over on the extra large mattress, kicking the covers off to reveal her cute wet behind glistening with pee in the low sun that burst in through the windows. Luna saw a slow trickle between Hermione's legs, still soaking the bed as she lay flat on her stomach with her legs spread out over the bed.

Apart from drinking her own bodily fluids, feet were Luna's next favourite. Although she'd only been in the group a short while, she had grown to love Hermione's feet. She had some of the cutest toes Luna had ever seen and spent as much time with them as she could.

No one else seemed to be stirring yet, Luna was the only one awake. She knelt down on the wet floor at the foot of the mattress and brushed a hand lightly against the side of Hermione's foot. Luna had bent down and gone face first at Cho's feet once before when she'd been sleeping and received a swift kick to the side of the head as she jerked in her sleep, so she was always wary of immediately putting her face too close to feet when that person wasn't awake.

Luna grinned sweetly, staring at Hermione's tiny toes as she gently traced her fingers over them. She bent down pushing her nose up against the backs them, taking a slow but deep breath in, before slowly exhaling her warm breath over Hermione's arch. Luna lightly flicked at Hermione's toes with her tongue, teasing them lightly, holding herself back before taking them in fully and enjoying them.

She lifted Hermione's leg ever so slightly, raising her foot off the bed and opened wide, her tongue still hanging out, Luna laid it flat against the tops of her toes, closing her lips over the cute but slightly salty tasting treats.

Luna spent several minutes running her tongue around Hermione's five perfect toes, sinking it between each of them in turn and enjoying the sensation of her toes resting against her lips. Luna felt her insides tingling like she was close to climax for the first time naturally in a while. Luna continued for a few moments longer, feeling it building up inside her. When she could wait no longer, she quickly got to her feet, squatting over the end of the bed where Hermione's foot dangled, she grasped at her wand as it peeked an inch or so out of her ass hole.

Luna gave it a light tug, and felt herself shudder. She pulled a little harder, using her free hand to rub frantically at her clit and suddenly a squirt of hot cum shot out of her, squirting hard at Hermione's bare arch and splashing against her leg as it veered off in different directions. Luna quickly, albeit it carefully, pulled the rest of her wand out of her ass, dropping it to the floor as it caused a large jet of hot cum to erupt between her legs, soaking Hermione's foot as she collapsed over sleeping body, shaking immensely, her legs jerking uncontrollably.

Luna had a huge smile on her face the entire time, and it didn't disappear when her stream subsided. She lay there on the bed, half draped over Hermione with her cheek resting gently on her cute bare bum. Luna felt her cum continue to ooze out of her and dribble onto Hermione's ankle. Luna glanced up at Hermione with an even heavy glazed over look on her face than normal, to see that her squirting antics hadn't even woken Hermione up.

She rested for a moment before quietly saying out loud to herself, "I'm hungry, I'll make everyone breakfast", a huge grin spread across Luna's face at the thought of this, eyes lighting up wildly with excitement, any chance to feed the other girls her bodily fluids got Luna excited and made her euphorically happy.

Luna got up off the bed, leaving Hermione to sleep a little longer with her entire right foot coated in Luna's cum. Luna pulled the bed covers over her slightly, being careful not to cover or wipe Hermione's foot.

She stood and looked around the room, trying to find a large jug or container, thinking to herself how much everyone had enjoyed her last night. She scurried around the floors under the beds, finding a old large cauldron underneath Hermione's bed. She quietly pulled the cauldron out and grabbed her wand.

"Scourgify", the cauldron was now immaculately clean and ready to serve breakfast in.

Luna gingerly squatted over the cauldron, deciding to try and carefully sit on the large cold rim. "Exsilio", her wand shot a bright white light at her tummy and a quiet splash echoed inside the cauldron as Luna squirted a small amount of warm cum.

A few seconds later, it was like somebody turning on a powerful hose as Luna's cum squirted out with incredible force, making a loud noise as it initially hit the bottom of the cauldron. After a few seconds, the noise went away as it began to fill and after only a couple of minutes Luna stood up, wiping a hand between her legs and eating the contents of it as she gazed down at the overflowing cauldron.

She smiled as she stood over the cauldron which she'd filled for the girls' breakfast and suddenly saw Ginny shoot up on the bed and glance over to Luna. She took a deep breath, quickly realising Luna's sweet musky scent and saw her standing by the large cauldron which held several gallons of warm delicious cum.

"I made breakfast", Luna whispered, smiling happily at Ginny.

Ginny grinned and quietly crept out from the covers, immediately shivering at the cold winter chill that filled the room. She rubbed her arms as she tip toed over to Luna and quietly said, "Wow", as she stared into the cauldron.

Luna grabbed the nearest mug, glass or goblet she could find and sunk it deep into the slightly cloudy white contents of the cauldron, soaking her hand and wrist in the warm cum as the contents billowed out around it, soaking the girls' feet. Luna carefully removed the full glass, handing it to Ginny as she smiled. She took a deep breath from the overflowing glass and licked the side, remove a small amount of cum that was still dripping down the glass and splattering Ginny's toes further.

She leant over to Luna and gave her a wet kiss, smushing Luna's own cum between their lips before she got back on the mattress and under the covers while slowly sipping and savouring every drop, occasionally taking a large gulp.

Katie and Tonks seemed to both wake at the same time, both staring jealously over to Ginny and smelling the wonderful aroma that had filled the room.

"Luna made _breakfast_", Ginny said with a smile as she gestured towards the large cauldron full of warm cum._  
_

Both Tonks and Katie's mouths dropped open and they jumped out of bed. They almost knocked each other over as they scrambled for the cauldron beside Hermione's bed where Luna had kindly produced a most delightful breakfast. Luna was already busy filling glasses by the time they were standing there, impatiently staring at the cauldron, their eyes saying "Gimme gimme" and grinning wildly.

The girls grabbed for the full glasses, slopping large amounts of cum all over themselves and each giving Luna a kiss on the cheek before they jumped back into bed with Ginny.

Luna took a warm glass over to Hermione who was still sleeping, she knelt down on the bed beside her and placed her warm cum soaked hand on the small of her back and rubbed gently.

"Hermione, breakfast", whispered Luna.

Hermione looked up from her pillow and saw Luna kneeling next to her with a rather full glass as it dripped down onto her pillow. Luna popped her finger into the glass, coating it and popped it into Hermione's mouth, who wrapped her tongue around it several times getting at every drop before she sat up on the bed, grabbing the warm glass from Luna.

She looked down at her toes seeing her right foot soaked in cum, she smiled and took a large gulp of her breakfast.

"There's plenty more if you want seconds or thirds, it's still rather full", said Luna. At this, Ginny immediately jumped up and helped herself to more.

Luna looked over to the twins, who were still fast asleep, even though they'd kicked off the covers and slept naked at some point in the night, they must be freezing Luna thought to herself. Both sisters were laying ever so cutely, with their arms wrapped around each others legs and their feet pushed up against the others faces. It was amazing they were still in this position after falling asleep.

Like Luna, all of the girls in Nymphadora's Nymphos had a strong love for feet, it seemed whether a girl was into it or not when she joined, it didn't take long for the love to develop. It seemed to be the most common fetish among everyone, even muggles.

Grabbing two more overflowing glasses, Luna walked over to the twins and carefully woke them both up, hoping neither would kick the other in the face. Luna dipped a finger in one of the glasses and brushed it along each of their lips, the girls both woke up and immediately sniffed and licked at the warm coating on their lips, quickly opening their eyes and focussing on Luna.

"I made breakfast", said Luna grinning and holding out two large glasses.

The twins quickly sat up on Parvati's bed and took hold of their breakfast, smiling ear to ear and thanking Luna at exactly the same time. The girls sat on Parvati's bed, with Padma's feet resting in her sister's lap. Parvati took her almost full glass and poured a little over Padma's toes, watching it trickle between them and drip down to her lap. Padma raised her leg into the air for her twin sister to clean her toes off, which she gladly did wrapping her lips around them and sinking her tongue between the spaces of each of her toes.

Ginny gazed at the twins and smiled, seeing them so happy gave Ginny such a happy warm feeling inside herself. She wanted to know more and couldn't hold herself back from asking.

"Padma, how did you and Parvati get started? Obviously most people just meet, fall in love or just have crazy fun sex like all of us. But it must've been quite different for you, being sisters I mean", Ginny asked, with a desire to know more and a tone of intense interest in the twins.

"It was pure coincidence really, we stumbled upon our parents having sex late one night. They hadn't seen us but we both watched for a few minutes. At the time neither of us knew anything about sex but we were very interested to see what our parents were doing", Ginny watched on with wide open eyes, hanging on Padma's every word, she could tell she enjoyed telling the story.

"Dad was eating my Mum out and she was enjoying it so much that when we snuck back to our room, we sat on our bed talking for a few minutes and then I came right out and asked Parvati what she had already been thinking about doing, 'Do you wanna try what they were doing', not realising at the time that it was a weird thing to ask your sister to do!".

"What happened next? Did you just eat her out?", Ginny asked excitedly.

"Well, Parvati said yes straight away, like I said we didn't know it was 'wrong'", Padma said while making air quotes with her hands, "We fumbled around on the bed a little, kind of unsure exactly what to do. I pulled off Parvati's pyjama bottoms and spent ten minutes just looking at it and feeling around her lips with my fingers, getting to know her pussy. It sounds weird, but it was completely strange to us really, we weren't too sure what to do, whether we pushed our tongues right in, what it would taste like. Both of us were quite afraid to actually start".

Ginny was literally moist listening to Padma tell their story, she sat there on the bed attentive, sipping at her breakfast with one hand between her legs playing with herself.

"Eventually I started licking Parvati, thinking back I was like some little kitten just lapping at it, but we got more into it as the night went on. We ended up staying up all night, by morning we were both completely naked, except for our socks, having spent hours exploring our bodies and trying all sorts of different things. It was so much fun, we've had sex almost every day since, obviously once we joined you girls, things got a lot more interesting and wild!", Padma finished with a cheeky grin across her face and took a large gulp of cum, she got to her knees and planted a very wet kiss on Parvati, emptying the contents of her mouth into her sister's, cum spilling out all over them as their tongues tried to lick up every drop.

"I wish I had a sister when I first discovered sex", came a calm sweet voice. The girls turned to Luna seeing her sitting on the frame of Hermione's bed, both her feet completely submerged in the cauldron of her own cum, past her ankle and half way up her lower leg.

"Now you have lots of sisters Luna, we're all your family now", said Tonks sincerely.

"That's lovely, I hadn't thought of it like that before", said Luna with a huge happy smile on her face.

Luna pulled both her feet out from the large warm cauldron, dripping cum all over the floor. Her feet made a loud splat as they hit the hard wooden floor and she bent down nearer to the cauldron, putting both hands in and splashing her face with her own cum, rubbing it all in and running her wet fingers through her already pee soaked hair like she was simply having a wash.

"Ok girls, you better all get showered, let me just check and see if everyone has gone to breakfast yet", Tonks jumped up from her bed, setting her empty glass down and poked her head out of the door.

Tonks disappeared for a few moments before coming back to give the girls the all clear.

The girls reluctantly all got out of bed and grabbed whichever towels they could find that weren't soaked in someones bodily fluids. Luna simply walked over to the door and grabbed her cute yellow shoes, placing them one by one on her completely soaked feet, cum squelching out from the two tiny holes on the front of each shoe and out the back dripping off Luna's heels.

"Do you girls wanna keep Luna's cum?", Tonks stupidly asked, knowing the answer already.

"Oh yes please", said Ginny. "That will keep us going for a little while".

Tonks pushed the large cauldron back under Hermione's bed and started to make the room right and smell a little less like stale pee, while the girls headed off to get cleaned up and showered. Tonks found some of Padma's clothes to fit Luna so she could walk back to the Ravenclaw common room without drawing too much attention, seeing as she had arrived last night it only a pair of shoes.

By the time the girls had got back, Tonks had cleaned up the entire room and made everything the right size again. Putting back all the beds and clearing up the vast amounts of pee and cum that adorned the floors and various items of clothing and books.

The only filthy thing that remained was Ginny's extremely well used diaper from yesterday which lay open on Hermione's freshly made bed.

"Gin, I wasn't sure if you were done with this yet, didn't know if you wanted to do anything with it or wear it again?", said Tonks pointing at the filthy diaper.

Before she could reply, Luna spoke up. "Would you mind if I borrowed it Ginny, I'd love to wear it for the day. I'll bring it back later", said Luna ever so sweetly.

"Sure if you want Luna, maybe we can play with the contents of the diaper once you've had it on all day", said Ginny excitedly. Luna smile and jumped on Hermione's bed as Tonks fastened the dirty diaper around her as best she could.

The girls all finished getting dressed as Tonks, still completely naked having brought no clothes with her, climbed into Hermione's bed to catch up on a few more hours of much needed sleep.

* * *

That's the end! I hope those of you that made it this far really enjoyed it :) I'd love to know what you thought of it and would love to have any feedback, praise or otherwise in the a review, even if it's only 2 words!

If you haven't already read my first story, I highly recommend it if you enjoyed this. It will certainly set things up a little better for you, as it explains in a little more detail where this group comes from and also follows the fun of bringing Ginny into the secret group. "Nymphadora's Nymphos: Ginny's Induction".

I have a few other stories in mind, but I think the next one will focus a lot on Luna and how she came to be a member of the group, who sired her (brought her into the group, it's what I've been calling it in my head!) and a little more history behind her sexual proclivities.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
